The objective of the proposed research is to investigate the metabolism and toxicity of halogenated hydrocarbons. The compounds to be studied include dihalomethanes, vicinal-dihaloalkanes, alpha-haloketones and flame retardants. These studies will emphasize cellular interactions of these compounds, reaction mechanism studies and toxicity in whole animals and isolated cells.